naughtybearfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mafia Mettaur
Welcome Hi, welcome to Naughty Bear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cop Gordon page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) hi what do you need with help what do you need jacob 16:32, September 4, 2012 (UTC)jacobmason I got your message Hi, Mafia. It is a good thing that other people are editting this wiki, since I remember seeing someone else editting this. Oh, and the reason why I haven't been editting this for some while is because there is another wiki that is even smaller than the Naughty Bear wiki and needs serious editting. It has also been abandoned and I'm the only one doing it. Jayden Jean-Baptiste. 3:33, 9/10/2012. I Mettaur, I answered your message on my talk page, not sure if you get notified about it :)http://twitter.com/#!/DeviusQC (talk) 13:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ah, sorry! I tend to always contact the founder of the wiki, and didn't realize you were now the lead admin. My bad! I'll start working on a nice skin, and present it to you when it's done. Cheers, Mark (talk) 20:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :I've added the new skin to the wiki. What do you think? Is there anything you'd like me to change or add, or would you rather not have it (feel free to revert the skin if you don't like it). Cheers, Mark (talk) 19:58, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, I can make another background. I'll have a look at the sketch! Mark (talk) 22:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I Need Help Mafia Mettaur, I need to ask you something. There is a wiki known as Villains wiki. Not the wiki we all know, but a different one. To go on it you type in antagonist.wikia.com. I'm the only one doing it and need some help. Maybe you could add some Naughty Bear villains. Just asking. User talk:Jayden Jean-Baptiste hey i just joined and thanks all of you did such a good job Krit9122 (talk) 00:31, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Mafia Mettaur. I hope I can help this wiki. :) 'T104 Alliance signup Looks like 3/8/2013 via http://www.wikia.com/Choose_Your_Alliance. Alliance info: The Alliances are similar to the concept of Fantasy Fellowship and Time To Play. It is a Wikia wide program where wikis can decide if they belong to Heroes, Sci-fi, or Fantasy wikis. When you choose an alliance (and you can choose more than one) you'll get that Alliance's badge on your mainpage. The badge will be updated with information from all about your Alliance. You'll see information about other wikis who have joined the same alliance as you. For example if there is a beta code giveaway happening on one of the Hero wikis, and you're in that alliance, you'll be notified via the Alliance badge on your mainpage that there is a beta code giveaway going on. Wikis who join an Alliance will also be promoted in a couple of different ways. Your wiki will be added to the Alliance landing page, you'll be promoted on your topic's hub page, and you'll also be talked about on Wikia's Twitter and Facebook pages. Hope this helps! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:33, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! Hello, I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you. To answer your question I am really just doing any page that needs help I am the one who added the Paradise Resort Lobby Bears, I was not logged in that day. Sincerely,T104 I help finding a pic of Pulchry from Naughty BrearPanic in Paradise from Austin624fan (talk) 23:34, May 17, 2013 (UTC)Austin624fan Leaderboard Dude check the Leaderboard I'm rank#14